


Nous sommes Un

by InrainbowzZ (Inrainbowz)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Powerful Charles, Telepathic Bond
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2951588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inrainbowz/pseuds/InrainbowzZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles a pris le contrôle de l'esprit d'Erik et ils se tiennent face à face devant les ruines de la Maison Blanche. L'histoire prend alors un tour légèrement différent. Charles fait un choix, avec toutes ses conséquences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nous sommes Un

_Quelqu'un vient._

_Je me demande si c'est de l'instinct, ou simplement si mon rayon d'action continu de s'étendre. A une époque les recherches semblaient indiquées que les pouvoirs mutants se stabilisaient avec l'âge, mais l'évolution de nos élèves nous prouve chaque jour que rien n'est moins vrai._

_**Qui vient alors ?** _

_Je ne sais pas. Nous verrons bien._

Charles était dans son bureau quand un vacarme de cris et de lutte se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée. Il sortit calmement dans le couloir, sondant les esprits des élèves et des professeurs pour évaluer la menace qu'il savait déjà relativement inoffensive.

Raven Darklome essayait de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule de mutants bien décidés à l'empêcher de passer. Courageux, mais bien naïf.

« Charles ! Montre-toi sale traitre ! CHARLES !

-T'as pas fini de gueuler ? » beugla Logan que toute cette agitation fatiguait. Il avait couru dans les couloirs toutes griffes dehors avant même d'en avoir conscience avec la ferme intention d'en découdre avec quiconque menaçait l'institut. Mystique avançait lentement mais surement et le dépassa sans le voir en gravissant les escaliers. Il n'essaya pas de l'arrêter, se contentant de la suivre de près.

Mystique se dirigea droit sur Charles, comme il s'y attendait. Il avait depuis longtemps cessé d'avoir de quelconque scrupule à s'introduire dans les pensées des autres, même ses proches. Les ennemis et les menaces étaient trop nombreux pour s'embarrasser de ce genre d'état d'âme, et pour être honnête, il le faisait sans y penser.

_Bonjour, Raven._

_**Elle a l'air furieuse…** _

_Je suppose qu'elle a fini par découvrir la vérité._

Elle l'attrapa durement par le col de sa chemise, le soulevant pratiquement de son fauteuil.

« Dis-moi que c'est faux, Charles. J'ai cherché pendant toutes ces années. Dis-moi que c'est faux. »

Elle secouait Charles, les yeux débordants de larme sous les regards choqués des résidents de l'école. Le mutant ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter ou pour se défendre, se contentant de soutenir son regard. Elle s'arrêta finalement, épuisée.

« Où est-il ? Où est Erik ? Dis-le moi !» supplia-t-elle d'une voix faible, abattue. La plupart des spectateurs de la scène ne savait même pas de qui elle parlait. Logan, lui, s'était souvent posé la question depuis son « retour », car dans tous les compte-rendus et les histoires qu'on lui avait raconté sur le passé qu'il n'avait pas vécu, il n'avait jamais entendu parler du mutant. La Confrérie avait bien existé, mais elle avait été l'affaire de Mystique depuis le début. Logan n'avait pas demandé pourtant. Une intuition. Ne pose pas de question dont tu ne veux pas entendre la réponse, disait-on.

Charles fit signe à la mutante de le suivre tandis vers son bureau. Logan leur emboîta spontanément le pas.

 _Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?_ lui demanda Jean depuis le couloir où elle et les autres essayaient de calmer les élèves.

_Non, mais je te tiendrais au courant. Que les élèves aillent en classe, tu n'as qu'à coller les miens à Scott._

_Entendu_ , répondit-elle non sans amusement.

* * *

« Donc, Magnéto. » interrogea Logan après plusieurs minutes d'un silence pesant, quand il devint évident que personne d'autre ne prendrait la parole. Hank les avait suivi mais semblait aussi perdu que lui. Mystique assassinait Charles du regard, et Charles regardait dans le vague, perdu dans ses pensées, en proie à des souvenirs douloureux.

« Je n'ai jamais pu retrouver sa trace, malgré tous mes efforts, cracha Mystique à l'intention de Charles, mais je suppose que tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as même dû faire en sorte de brouiller les pistes ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Charles ? Dis-moi ! »

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regarde jusqu'à ce que le conflit semble la quitter. Elle tomba à genoux devant l'homme et posa ses mains sur ses jambes. Son ton se fit suppliant.

« Charles… où est-il ? Dis-le-moi… »

Il avait l'air à la fois infiniment vieux, et aussi jeune que quand Logan l'avait connu. Désemparé et malheureux comme il ne l'avait jamais plus été depuis ce temps-là.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu l'as tué, Charles ? »

_Si seulement._

_**Ne dis pas ça.** _

« Charles ! »

Mystique le fixait. Elle ne clignait pas des yeux, ne bougeait pas une muscle, ne semblait même pas respirer. Elle le fixait simplement et Charles était incapable de détourner le regard. Elle avait toujours été capable de deviner ses pensées.

« Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir Raven. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, même si je l'ai regretté chaque jour depuis.

-Tu… Oh mon dieu, tu l'as vraiment tué ?

-Non. »

_Non, pas tué, Raven. Pire. Bien pire._

« Alors quoi ? Tu… »

Et Raven, sa douce Raven si chère à son cœur, Raven écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et recula de plusieurs pas comme si on l'avait frappé. Elle ne pouvait ni parler ni bouger. Il soutint son regard, acceptant sa répulsion et sa haine comme un prix à payer pour ses crimes.

« Tu n'as pas pu… Tu n'as pas pu… »

Le temps qu'elle se remette du choc, Logan et Hank avaient déjà anticipés son attaque même s'ils n'avaient rien compris à l'interaction. Ils la saisirent chacun par un bras et la plaquèrent contre le mur du bureau. Ils peinaient à la restreindre tant elle se débattait, une lueur de folie au fond du regard.

« Monstre, monstre ! répétait-t-elle. »

Elle envoya son pied s'écraser contre le nez du Fauve qui grogna de douleur et profita de son inattention pour contorsionner son bras à l'en briser et échapper à son emprise. Elle était trop rapide pour que Logan anticipe l'arc de cercle que son bras décrit vers sa gorge. Il tomba à genoux, la glotte écrasée, tandis qu'elle se jetait sur Charles. Il remarqua trop tard ce qu'elle tenait à la main.

Elle plaqua le pont télépathique sur sa tempe avec tant de force que sa chaise manqua de se renverser. Elle serrait son crâne entre ses mains si fort qu'elle aurait pu le fracasser.

« Montre-leur Charles ! hurle-t-elle tout proche de son visage. Montre-leur ton vrai visage ! »

Le pont s'ouvrit contre son esprit, et la pièce et ses occupants plongèrent directement dans les abysses de ses souvenirs.

* * *

_L'avantage d'être paraplégique, c'est qu'on ne fait pas grand cas d'une poutre métallique qui écrase la moitié de vos jambes._

Charles ne peut pas bouger. Il est dans l'esprit de Raven, du président, des hommes en costumes, de Bolivar Trask. Il voit leurs pensées défiler devant ses yeux, devant le ciel grisâtre obstrué par cette poutre immense.

Erik en veut une fois de plus à son intégrité physique.

Il supplie Raven. Il la supplie de toute son âme, il supplie la jeune mutante forte et déterminée, il supplie sa petite sœur. Il essaie de ne pas penser à ce qu'il se passera si elle s'entête, s'il doit attendre de voir se réaliser le futur terrible qu'il a vu dans l'esprit de Logan.

Plutôt mourir.

Elle oscille encore entre deux chemins et il sent le passé et le futur osciller avec elle, intangible, incertain. Il lui dit que tout est entre ses mains et il se demande si elle a conscience que, même si il voudrait avoir une confiance totale en elle, il se tient tout de même près à l'arrêter si elle fait mine de prendre la mauvaise décision. Il ne la laissera pas, il ne laissera personne mettre encore en danger les leurs, détruire leur futur

Personne.

Raven baisse son arme.

Il n'en peut plus de pleurer.

Il se rue sur l'esprit d'Erik aussitôt qu'elle libère son crâne de l'emprise de ce casque ridicule. Le temps de se libérer, que Hank l'aide à se relever, et il se retrouve face à face avec Erik.

« Si tu les laisses me prendre, autant me tuer » dit-il calmement. Il ne doute pas que Charles va le laisser partir. Il a ce sourire tranquille, cette expression désintéressée, comme s'il n'était même pas concerné par les évènements.

Charles ne l'a jamais autant haïs qu'à cet instant, mais ils savent bien, tous les deux, qu'il va effectivement le laisser partir.

Il va le faire.

* * *

C'est à cet instant, c'est ce moment-là, que l'histoire prend un tour légèrement différent. Le passé qui tanguait encore sur ses appuis s'arrête brutalement, lourd de réalité et de conséquence, immuable.

* * *

Il n'arrive pas à le lâcher.

Il ne peut pas. Il a vu Erik dans le futur de Logan. Il l'a vu essayé de forcer la mutation au monde, d'assoir la suprématie des mutants au prix de vie humaine et même mutantes, en tuant des enfants.

Des enfants. Les enfants qu'ils avaient décidé d'accueillir et juré de protéger, des enfants en tout point semblable à ceux dont ils pleuraient la mort il n'y a pas si longtemps.

_Je ne peux pas le lâcher._

_**Laisse-moi partir, Charles.** _

_Non. Je ne peux pas te lâcher._

_**Charles ?** _

_Je ne laisserais personne mettre encore en danger les nôtres, détruire notre futur._

_**CHARLES !** _

* * *

Hank et Charles se disputent à propos d'Erik. Encore.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû le garder dès le départ ! » s'exclame-t-il. Sa voix et ses gestes trahissent une grande agitation.

« Je sais, Hank, je sais… soupire le télépathe, défait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris d'accord, et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir comme ça ! Il sera furieux, et s'il se retourne contre l'école ? »

-Attendre ne fait que rendre cette hypothèse plus plausible, répondit Hank en se frottant les yeux sous ses lunettes. On ne va pas le garder là éternellement ! »

Au moment où l'exclamation lui échappe, l'atmosphère s'alourdit subitement. Ils se fixent, horrifiés par la pensée qui vient de leur traverser l'esprit, par le futur entrevu dans cette simple phrase. Charles essaie de rire. Le son s'étrangle dans sa gorge, les faisant tout deux sursauter.

« Non, bien sûr que non… » répond-il, attendant que Hank confirme. Rien ne vient.

* * *

_Bonjour Erik._

_**Charles.** _

_Comment vas-tu ?_

_**Comment peux-tu me demander cela ?** _

_Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas quoi dire._

_**Je préfèrerais que tu ne dises rien. Puisque je suis condamné à être ton prisonnier, épargne-moi au moins la contrainte de ta présence.** _

_Je suis désolé Erik. Je n'ai pas le choix, je…_

_**Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois te justifier Charles, c'est à toi-même. Tu as raison, je te tuerais, et je tuerais tous ceux qui te sont cher si je m'échappe un jour. Cela justifie-t-il ce que tu nous fais subir ?** _

_Je n'ai pas le choix._

_**C'est faux** _ **.**

* * *

Erik hurle de rage et se débat. Il frappe encore et encore contre les parois de son esprit et celles de Charles. Le jeune télépathe a désormais en permanence un ouragan déchaîné au fond du crâne, d'une violence et d'une ténacité qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Il doit souvent garder le lit tout le jour durant, incapable de faire autre chose que d'entretenir les barrières mentales qui emprisonnent Erik au plus profond de lui-même. Hank n'arrive pas à faire tomber sa fièvre, le supplie de laisser l'autre mutant partir. Mais Charles est terrifié par cette force, par cette rage inouïe qui, il en est persuadé, sera inépuisable et destructrice s'il lâche prise.

Alors il ne lâche rien.

Peu à peu les murs de solidifient, se cristallisent, immuables dans le paysage mental que partagent à présent les deux hommes. Charles parvient à dissocier ce combat du reste de ses pensées, à le confiner dans un recoin où il ne le gêne pas plus qu'une migraine persistante.

A force même cela s'atténue.

Cela fera un an demain.

Il se déteste.

* * *

_**Je t'en supplie. Par pitié, Charles, pitié…** _

_Arrête Erik, arrête…_

_**Laisse-moi partir. Je n'en peux plus… et toi non plus. Libère-nous. Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?** _

_Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Je ne peux pas, je ne te fais pas confiance. Il n'y a pas d'issue pour nous. Il n'y en a jamais eu._

_**Je ne ferais rien. Je disparaitrais. Laisse-moi partir, je t'en prie.** _

_Je ne te crois pas. Tu ne seras jamais en paix Erik, tu ne lâcheras jamais prise. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour protéger les nôtres, les protéger de toi._

_**Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué ? Est-ce que je mérite ce sort pour les crimes que j'ai commis ? Est-ce que tu me puniras jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? Ou est-ce simplement parce que tu es trop lâche pour en finir !** _

_Je suis coupable de cela, entre autre beaucoup de chose. Je ne peux pas te tuer. Je n'en serais jamais capable._

_**Je te hais.** _

* * *

Il déteste à quel point c'est devenu facile.

Au retour de Washington il devait faire un effort conscient pour garder le contrôle d'Erik. Il lui échappait parfois quand il était faible ou peu concentré, et il l'entendait sans cesse hurler dans son esprit et dans celui du télépathe, l'insulter, le menacer.

Le supplier.

Mais c'est facile à présent. Il n'y pense même plus. Pire que tout, il l'oublie parfois. Il s'occupe des élèves et des professeurs et il cherche encore et encore des mutants à secourir, et il se passe des heures avant qu'Erik ne se rappelle à son esprit.

Il y a une dépendance dans le fond du parc de l'institut. Là se trouvent quelques chambres dont les occupants ne sortent quasiment jamais, une cuisine, une salle commune toujours vide. Là sont accueillis les mutants que leurs dons privent de la vie en communauté. Il y a une femme dont les sens sont illimités et qui s'est crevé les deux yeux et les deux tympans avant d'arriver ici. Il y a un garçon qui existe simultanément dans tous les temps du passé et de l'avenir, au lieu de n'être soumis qu'au présent, au point qu'il est incapable de faire la différence. Et dans une chambre au fond du couloir, que curieusement personne n'a jamais envie d'aller voir, il y a un mutant dont les mouvements et les pensées ne sont plus les siennes.

Il n'a pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à la dépendance pour s'occuper d'Erik. De son bureau il peut le faire manger, dormir, se laver, comme le plus morbide des jeux de gestion que l'on puisse imaginer. Il n'y pense presque plus. Ils font ces choses en même temps. Charles a de plus en plus de mal à discerner leurs pensées : parfois elles se mêlent et se mélangent, il ne sait plus qui pense quoi, qui fait quoi. Sa conscience s'efface.

* * *

Hank est revenu à la charge. Charles a un mal de crâne épouvantable suite à la séance d'entrainement de ce matin avec Jean, et il n'a pas la force d'argumenter encore une fois. Il a même cessé de se poser la question. Erik ne le pardonnera jamais. Il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire pour l'empêcher de déchainer sa colère sur lui et sur ses élèves une fois qu'il l'aura libérer. Il n'attend plus rien de cette situation. Il n'y a pas d'issue.

Cela fait dix ans.

Il pourrait lui effacer la mémoire comme le suggère Hank. Il pourrait manipuler ses souvenirs et faire en sorte qu'il ne se souvienne de rien de tout ça, et même d'avant. Mais il ne se fait pas confiance pour s'assurer qu'il ne reste vraiment rien qui pourrait ramener Erik à lui-même. C'est trop risqué, la mémoire est trop instable, trop complexe pour qu'il garantisse le résultat.

Charles en un hypocrite et un menteur.

« Hank. Je ne me fais pas confiance pour ne pas laisser dans son esprit des indices qui le conduiront de nouveau vers moi. »

Il s'interrompt dans son argumentaire, surpris.

« Quoi ?

-Je suis désolé Hank. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais j'ai souhaité au moins aussi souvent que toi être né sans le moindre don.

-De quoi… Charles ! »

Trop tard.

Effacé une longue période et des personnes entières d'une mémoire est presque infaisable, c'est vrai. Mais modifier juste un seul souvenir de son ami, faire juste qu'Erik quitte seul la scène de Washington, plutôt qu'enchaîner à la volonté de Charles, et flouter le restes de leurs interactions à propos de lui, cela est fort simple.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, Hank ? » demande-t-il à l'homme, car c'est un homme à présent, sage et fort et incapable d'aider Charles dans ses tourments. Celui-ci cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, un peu déboussolé.

« Non, rien… Charles ? Il y a un problème ?

« Ce n'est rien, pas d'inquiétude, dit-il, souriant, en essuyant quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux. Je suis juste fatigué, je vais me reposer un peu.

-Très bien, à plus tard ! »

Charles se déteste.

* * *

_**Tu mérites ce qui t'arrive.** _

_Je sais, Erik._

_**…Jouons, Charles**_.

_Pardon ?_

_**Jouons. Tu as toujours un jeu d'échec dans ton esprit. Je deviens fou d'ennui et d'impuissance dans ta prison. Jouons ensemble. Nous n'avons plus que ça à faire.** _

_**Charles ?** _

_Je prends les noirs._

* * *

Personne ne comprend pourquoi Charles est si faible parfois. Pourquoi il s'enferme soudainement dans ses appartements et refusent d'adresser la parole à qui que ce soit. Pourquoi au milieu d'une conversation, d'un cours ou d'un repas, son visage se contorsionne tout d'un coup en une expression d'agonie, pourquoi il agrippe ses cheveux à se les arracher. Il semble cent ans plus vieux qu'il ne les réellement quand ils le regardent dans ces moments là. Ses yeux débordent de larme et ses dents grincent à s'en briser.

Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi.

Personne ne sait, à part Charles. Personne n'en saura jamais rien.

* * *

Tout s'adoucit. Tout s'érode et se poli jusqu'à être lisse et sans intérêt. Qu'importe l'intensité de leurs passions et la violence de leurs conflits, au final les années passent et tout disparait.

Erik ne dit plus rien. Il est plus amorphe et vide qu'auparavant, ce que Charles ne croyait pas possible, mais son esprit prend de plus en plus de place aux côtés du sien. Cela fait vingt ans et il est à présent convaincu qu'il ne pourrait pas dissocier leurs deux consciences et lui rendre sa liberté, même s'il le voulait. Erik est à présent un autre des nombreuses voix dans sa tête, aussi hautain et froid qu'il l'était quand ils se sont rencontrés, sans plus rien de la passion qui l'a consumé un temps dans leur jeunesse. Les évènements vont et viennent dans cette temporalité, certains ressemblant plus ou moins aux aperçus qu'il en a eus dans l'esprit de Logan il y a toutes ces années. Les temps sont tragiquement paisibles, comparés à ce que ces autres ont vécu. Sans les Sentinelles, sans Magnéto, et avec un coup d'avance sur la plupart des évènements, ils ont évité la majeure partie des problèmes qui auraient pu mettre en péril leurs existences.

Ça le rend malade de penser au prix qu'ils ont payé, et à ce qu'il a fait, pour en arriver là.

* * *

Logan a retrouvé le chemin de l'institut. Il ne se souvient de rien, ni de cette vie ni de l'autre, et son corps est lourd d'adamentium. Un jour il se souviendra, et Charles devra répondre à ses questions.

_**Il ne demandera surement pas de mes nouvelles.** _

Charles assumera la conséquence de ses actes et de ses décisions. Le corps a quitté la dépendance au fond du parc : il a été transféré dans une clinique privé et mis sous assistance médicale. Charles n'est même pas sûr qu'Erik cesserait d'exister si ce corps venait à mourir.

_**Je ne peux pas y retourner. Je ne le sens plus.** _

* * *

Charles a fait enterrer le corps loin de l'Institut, dans une bourgade anonyme de l'Etat voisin. Il se tient debout devant la stèle qui ne porte qu'un nom. Il ne savait pas quoi mettre comme date de mort, et Erik ne cesse de lui répéter qu'il ne voulait pas d'ornement ou d'hommage de toute façon. Ils sont là, debout devant cette tombe pour un corps depuis longtemps devenu obsolète, aliéné.

_Je suppose que cela prouve bien que le transfert de conscience est possible. Cela signifie-t-il que je peux ne jamais mourir ?_

_**J'espère que tu m'emmèneras avec toi.** _

* * *

Le pont télépathique explosa et vola à travers la pièce. Les quatre protagonistes de la scène étaient de retour dans le bureau saccagé de Charles. Logan et Hank étaient trop choqués pour faire quoi que ce soit. Mystique serrait toujours dans ses mains le visage de son « frère », et dans une autre vie ce geste aurait été tendre, affectueux.

« Monstre, monstre, je leur montrerais à tous !

-Charles, vous…

-Charles ? »

L'homme ferma les yeux une seconde, le temps de regretter, le temps d'être désolé. Une seconde plus tard quand il les rouvrit la situation était de nouveau sous son contrôle.

« Dormez. »

Il entendit les protestations silencieuses de ses compagnons dans leur esprit qui leur échappait malgré eux. Ils se débattirent quelques secondes, en pure perte, avant de s'effondrer.

Charles était de nouveau seul.

_**Pas tout à fait seul, mon vieil ami.** _

_Quand ils se réveilleront, ils penseront que je les ai mis hors d'état de nuire pour les empêcher de s'entretuer._

_**Que diras-tu à Raven ?** _

_La vérité. Que tu es mort il y a des années, je n'ai jamais su de quoi, mais j'ai fait inhumé ton corps en secret, et continué à te payer mes hommages de temps à autre._

_**C'est effectivement la vérité, en quelque sorte. Charles… N'y-a-t-il donc aucune limite à ton pouvoir ? Si les évènements peuvent être tels que tu les commandes, et si tu peux soumettre quiconque à ta volonté, et ce sans aucun scrupule, où est la limite ?** _

_Tu as cinquante ans de retard pour me demander cela, Erik._

* * *

Raven était toujours furieuse mais aussi désorientée et incertaine quand elle quitta finalement le manoir. Charles la regarda partir. Logan et Hank se tenaient derrière lui, conscients que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire et qu'ils n'en sauraient jamais la teneur.

« Adieu, Charles. » dit-elle en passant les portes.

_Adieu._

_**Adieu, Raven.** _

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, hésita à se retourner, et partit finalement sans un regard. Logan se demanda ce qu'elle avait entendu.

* * *

_Je suis tellement désolé Erik. Comment ai-je pu, comment ? Je me dégoute._

_**A quoi bon dire cela à présent ? C'était il y a plus de cinquante ans Charles. On ne peut plus rien y changer.** _

_Je t'ai tué._

_**Je suppose oui. Mais je suis toujours là.** _

_Et tu le seras toujours._


End file.
